Many tasks must be accomplished in order for video images to be transmitted for broadcast purposes. For example, a camera captures images that may be stored on a storage medium. The captured images may be transferred one or more times, copied, edited, or otherwise processed before displayed in final form. During this process, abnormalities may be introduced into the image data. These abnormalities may go unnoticed until final playback at which time an unsatisfactory viewing experience may be provided. Alternatively, a labor-intensive quality assurance strategy may be employed in an attempt to avoid abnormalities, which nay delay final playback and increase cost of providing the final playback.